Nada lograra cambiar eso
by A Smile Can Change The World
Summary: Rosalie se pone a reflexionar acerca de su familia cuando Bella la llama y le ofrece algo que las acercara mas que nunca.


**Summary: Rosalie se pone a reflexionar acerca de su familia cuando Bella la llama y le ofrece algo que las acercara mas que nunca.**

**Hola a todo el mundo, espero que este fic les guste y si es asi me dejen un lindo review :)**

**sin mas: disfruten!**

* * *

Suspire.

Emmett se había ido de caza con Jasper, Edward y Carlisle.

Esme tenía que ir a comprar algunas cosas para la casa, quería comprar algunos muebles y accesorios nuevos y Alice decidió acompañarla.

Por lo que en la casa solo quedábamos Bella, Nessie y yo, ni siquiera el chucho estaba en casa, había tenido que ir a ver unas cosas con su manada.

En el piso de abajo escuche a Bella tararearle una canción a Nessie para que se durmiera.

Sin tener más nada que hacer, me puse a reflexionar

Ya había pasado un año desde nuestro encuentro con los Vulturis y las cosas no podrían ir mejor: una cosa buena que resulto de todo es que nuestra familia esta mas unida que nunca. Yo siempre los consideré mi familia, pero no me había dado cuenta de lo importantes que en realidad todos ellos eran para mi, Emmett es lo que siempre quise y mucho mas; Carlisle y Esme eran sin duda alguna mis padres y los amo como tal; Jasper, Alice, Edward y Bella eran mis hermanos y me querían por cómo era al igual que yo a ellos; y Renesmee es la niña más hermosa y dulce del mundo, y me siento orgullosa de ser su tía.

Me puse a pensar detalladamente en cada miembro de mi familia:

·Emmett… mi gran oso, mi niño atrapado en ese cuerpo de hombre… todavía recuerdo cuando lo salve de aquel oso, una decisión de la cual nunca me arrepentiré. El me dio los mejores momentos de mi existencia, me dio a conocer el verdadero amor; todavía no puedo creer que él me ame, es todo lo que siempre quise y mucho más; y cada día siento que me enamoro más de él.

·Carlilse y Esme son los mejores padres que alguien habría podido pedir, no sé que habría sido de mi sin ellos. Aunque al principio había estado resentida con Carlisle por lo que me había hecho, siempre se lo agradeceré, porque si no fuera por el yo no habría podido encontrar a Emmett y saber lo que era el amor verdadero; y Esme me ayudo a superar tomo mi pasado, siempre sabia que hacer para hacerme sentir mejor, con el tiempo nos hicimos buenas amigas y la vi como mi madre, la que siempre quise, que me quería por quién soy y nada mas

·Edward… a pesar de que nosotros empezamos con el pie izquierdo, ahora yo lo considero mi hermano en todos los sentidos posibles. Puede ser terco y obstinado, pero es mi hermano al fin y al cabo y no lo cambiaría por nada

·Alice, ese duende hiperactivo, todavía recuerdo el día que llego a casa acompañada de Jasper, como había sacado las cosas de Edward de su cuarto, la cara que él había puesto había sido impagable, desde ese momento supe que íbamos a llevarnos bien. Con el tiempo nos hicimos amigas, y más tarde, hermanas. Si hubiera tenido una hermana me hubiera gustado que fuera como ella.

·Jasper, después de tantos años pretendiendo ser hermanos de sangre creó un lazo entre nosotros. A pesar de que no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, esos pequeños momentos eran especiales, me sentía como si en realidad el fuera mi hermano, una especie de conexión especial, como si lo conociese de toda la vida como muchas veces fingimos.

·Bella… nuestra relación no había empezado de la mejor manera, bueno, en realidad, fue un desastre; creía que ella era un peligro para nuestra familia, sumados a mis celos porque ella era humana; mi concepto de ella comenzó a cambiar el día que mi hermano fue con los Vulturis para que acabaran con el sufrimiento al saber que ella estaba muerta, siempre estaría agradecida por el valor que tuvo por ir y salvar a mi hermano. Con el tiempo me fue cayendo mejor, a pesar de que estaba en contra de su conversión en vampiro; todavía recuerdo cuando recibí su llamada pidiéndome ayuda cuando se entero que estaba embarazada, solo necesito decirlo una vez, iba a ayudarla en todo lo que me fuera posible, durante ese tiempo nos acercamos mas una a la otra y siempre admirare su decisión de seguir adelante con el bebe, era algo que yo también habría hecho. Con el tiempo entendí porque mi hermano la había elegido, algo que yo me había negado a ver: Bella sin duda es una chica estupenda, una gran hermana y una madre increíble.

·Nessie… nunca me arrepentiré de haber ayudado a bella para que naciera. Sin duda ella fue una bendición para nuestra familia, esa pequeñita siempre formara parte de mi corazón, es como la hija que me hubiera gustado tener…

La voz de Bella me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿puedes bajar Rose?- pregunto

-claro- le respondí

Baje a velocidad vampírica las escaleras, allí estaba Bella acariciando el cabellos rizado de Renesmee que se había quedado dormida en el sofá; al escucharme levanto la vista y me indico que me acercara.

Me acerque esta vez a paso humano y me senté frente a ella en el mismo sofá solo que cerca de los pies de Nessie.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?- le pregunte con curiosidad

-Rose… hoy me puse a pensar en todo lo que hiciste por Renesmee y por mi durante mi embarazo. Nunca estaré lo suficientemente agradecida contigo por ayudarme-me dijo mirándome fijamente

-no tienes porque hacerlo Bella, yo se que tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mi- le dije con una sonrisa

-es cierto, pero hay algo que me gustaría hacer para agradecértelo, es lo menos que puedo hacer-dijo y ahora la mire con mas curiosidad

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunte

-te quería preguntar si te gustaría ser la madrina de Renesmee

Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca sentí que un calor reconfortante se instalaba en el centro de mi corazón, y estaba segura de que si pudiera llorar, ahora estaría hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-¿enserio?- pregunte emocionada

-por supuesto, tú eres muy importante para Renesmee al igual que para mí, y como te dije antes: es lo menos que puedo hacer, así que ¿Qué dices?- me pregunto con una sonrisa

No me salían las palabras, así que me levante y fui hasta ella para darle un abrazo que me correspondió. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que al fin pude hablar

-me encantaría Bella, muchísimas gracias- le agradecí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro que estaba segura que no se borraría en mucho tiempo

-no tienes porque Rose, ¿para qué es la familia no?- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Y era verdad, ella era mi familia, al igual que Renesmee. Nos quedamos hablando un rato de trivialidades y mientras observamos a Renesmee me di cuenta de que a pesar que no es mi hija, yo la quiero como si lo fuera y nada en el mundo va a cambiar eso.

* * *

**¿que dicen? ¿bueno? ¿malo? ¿desastrozo? acepto todo, solamente dejenme su opinion apretando ese lindo botoncito que dice reviews ;)**


End file.
